


Found You.

by MsMelodyPond



Series: Necklace Theory [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, necklace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this from a tumblr post. </p><p>When you're born you're given a necklace or ring, that only matches your soul mates necklace or ring. Dean has never felt the urge most people do to meet his soul mate, but he finds him anyway, and can't deny his feelings for Castiel.</p><p> </p><p>Horrid summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Instagram screenshot one of my old stories on a different site and made fun of it.
> 
> So you can safely assume I spent hours crying.

Dean's necklace was a blue turtle that had a little hole in the top that would fit a little turtle, and that was his. These were called Markings, they were unique, only the person you were destined to be with has the piece that will make it complete. The 'Higher Powers' decided what Markings go where, and what shape they would be, if they would be a necklace or a ring, color, etc. Markings are given on the first of November when your child is twelve.

Dean didn't want to believe in this 'Higher Power', 'Soul Mate', crap but he'd seen it happen three times in his nineteen years of life. When his little brother Sammy was seventeen he met the person that completed his Marking, Gabriel. They were so in love it was vomit inducing. When Jo and Ash had gotten their Markings they'd already been together for five years, yeah, since they were seven, gross right? They were a match. Just two months ago Michael and Adam had gotten together, after ignoring that they matched for about two years and driving everyone insane, until dad sat Adam down and told him he was being a jackass. And they're all so happy Dean just can't deny that Markings, no matter how odd, worked. But he wasn't eager to meet his match. 

Dean isn't going to lie, he loves dating. He loves knowing he doesn't have to pretend to love anyone, or meet their families, or move in with them, or take the next step. He loves knowing with one look at a piece of jewerly if their going to be significate to him.

So he didn't think he was going to find his soul mate when road tripping with his Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen, because he'd done it every year since he was thirteen.

They'd stopped in Spokane Washington, because of one thing; Zips. Zips was a fast food resterant with the best burgers Dean had ever had. They allways found a way to pass through just for those burgers. Walking up to the cash register to order another Papa Joe, he found himself looking at the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen.

 

"How can I help you?" He asked, blushing because of Dean's staring. 

"You can tell me when your shifts over." He said throwing on his most gorgeous smile. 

This only made him blush harder. "Seven. "

That was twenty minutes away. "Well then, my names Dean, nice to meet you, Castiel." He said looking at the boys name tag. 

"Well, Dean do you want to order something? " he asked.

 

"Yeah two Papa Joes."

"Okay then, your 289." He said ringing him up and handing him a recipt.

Dean went to sit back down by Bobby and Ellen.

"So who was that dark haired cutie?" Ellen asked, wasting absoulutly no time.

"His names Castiel. Hey Bobby, mind staying here a bit longer than orginally planned?"

"We'll stay a bit longer, but don't you take too long." Ellen answered for him.

"Damn idjit." He muttered under his breath.

"Thanks Ellen." He said smiling as he got up to get his order.

"Hey, Cas, got any plans after you get off?" Castiel shook his head. "That's good, we should hang out. "

"I'd like that" he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

This particular Zips went 24 hours, but wasn't busy until midnight, when the stoners rolled in, so they stayed there.

"So, Castiel, got a boyfriend?" Dean asked with a amirk.

"No, why?" He asked confused.

"Well I can't do the things I'd like to if you did. But why on earth is a gorgeous guy like you single." Dean asked.

"Very protective brothers." Castiel said drinking his slushied lemonade.

"Hmm.." he hummed looking over the apparently, completely innocent boy.

The conversation flowed easily, until the topic of markings came up. Dean adores his with a passion, but shows it off every chance he gets.

"Do you want to see it?" He asked. The chances of meeting your match were slim the farther you got from your home town, so he wasn't concerned.

"Sure." Castiel laughed.

"Only if you show me yours."

"You first." 

"No way!"

"Oh alright, same time?"

"Same time." Dean agreed.

He used his chain to pull out his marking. He saw Casiel stiffen.

"I should go. Thanks for showing me, but.. yeah. Bye." He said getting up and rushing out the door.

"Cas, wait!" He said bolting after him. "Cas, what's wrong?" He asked finally catching up with him behind the building.

"N-nothing." 

"Dude you can't just run when someone shows you thier.. marking. Oh shit. No. Nono." He pulled out Castiel's, finding a smaller turtle that would no doubt fit perfectly in the small hole on his.

 

"See, thats why I ran. You obviously don't want this and-" Dean stopped whatever words were about to come next by kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean, no!" He was shoved roughly to the side.

"Cas, whats wrong? What is so bad about being matched?" He gave him a hard stare.

"We could not be good for each other, for one."

"We could be amazing. Markings are still around for a reason, Cas. They work. We'll be awesome Cas." He stepped back.

"How do you know that? We could fight all the time, you could find someone else, we could /hate/ each other!" 

"But I'll always want you." He kissed him again. 

 

Cas let himself be gently pushed against the wall. Dean lead the kiss, trying not to scare Castiel. 

"Will you try..?" Dean breathed breaking away for air, tilting his head so he rested his forehead against Cas's.

"I.. can't promise much, Dean."

"That's fine, baby. That's just fine." He smiled relieved


End file.
